We Wrecked the World
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: My collection of Leon/Ada drabbles & one-shots.
1. Naked Porcelain

**: AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

I got tired of all the untidiness of my account. So, I've decided to combine all my Leon/Ada one-shots. I apologize to those of you that have already read these. I just couldn't stand how strung out everything was. I'll have more Leon/Ada goodness soon.

* * *

✿ **Pairing** → Leon•Ada

✿ **Word Count** → 787

✿** Summary **→ Day in and day out, every morning in front of the bathroom mirror, she paints on a mask, hiding a tired and empty face. Every move has to be motionless. Every breath has to be silent. For years, she's honed the art of becoming a part of her environment, a chameleon, with no face.

* * *

【Naked Porcelain】

The water is hot and soothing as it pelts against her skin, alleviating wary muscles. Her eyes drift close. What had happened in the last 72 hours, still feels like a dream. She shakes her head, a lazy smile ghosting her lips. Leon's eyes had been enough to make her want to wait one minute longer on that roof, inviting him to chase her.

"Still," she breathes aloud, "it's safer that you didn't… especially now."

_Simmons, Radames… all that mess, and more._

It was no question that they would have been dispatched even if Ada hadn't taken care of them. However, the damning evidence Carla had left in her wake wouldn't have been wiped clean. Regardless of her skills and _their_ need of them, Ada knew for a fact that they wouldn't have risked their neck to clear her name. _Not that I would want them to._

Trust and truth are something of fallacies in the game behind the curtain, the real game. She'd been dancing to this deadly song all her life. Being born into Hell is quite the eye-opener. There is no room for error, only enough room to learn one thing, _death_. After a while, numbness takes over the heart, slowly, quietly.

Ada throws her head back, letting the water push her bangs out of her eyes.

They'd no reason to trust her, and despite that being an inconvenience for her, Ada felt it very wise on their part. Gaining even an ounce of their trust had been damn near impossible.

She smirks. _The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. _

Her hands move along her body slowly, massaging away the exhaustion of a 72 hours she'll never want to live again. What Simmons had done to her… What he'd done to Carla Radames… He deserved worse than the end he'd received, though Ada isn't complaining. He is gone, as is the evidence of her own violation. _Sick bastard._

Her jaw tightens and she glares at the cinnamon-colored shower tile. It stares back at her, blank and empty.

If she'd ever told herself that she wasn't tired of this game, she'd be lying. Even the most battle-hardened player succumbs to their humanity. It isn't the missions, or escaping death, or even the boring, black room, microphone meetings. Her breath comes out in a rush, cold against her lips. It's the deceit, but most of all, it's the _loneliness_ of that deceit.

Day in and day out, every morning in front of the bathroom mirror, she paints on a mask, hiding a tired and empty face. Every move has to be motionless. Every breath has to be silent. For years, she's honed the art of becoming a part of her environment, a chameleon, with _no face_.

She blinks the water from her eyes. "Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." Her whisper hangs in the steamy air, poised… waiting.

_Even most heroes couldn't brave the fires of Hell's game._

It was after Raccoon City that she'd chosen this. _It was after_—she jerks her head away as if averting her eyes, and water sprays from her hair. Swallowing thickly, she grabs her shampoo, hastily lathering it in her hands, and working it along her scalp. She focuses on the lulling sensation, trying to ignore the onslaught of memories.

After years of being heartless, after years of pretending love—just a means to an end, a calculated action to exact a preferred reaction. Though, when his eyes—steely blue—when they looked into hers as he'd fought to stay awake, she couldn't look at him. Not anymore. The wound had wept with his blood, and it had all been for her.

_Sacrifice._

After years of being empty, Ada Wong had found something that night, something that, still to this day, frightens her… and exhilarates her.

"Wouldn't it surprise you, handsome, if you knew that it wasn't you chasing me, but it was me chasing you?" She smiles nostalgically. "Wouldn't you laugh, if I told you that it's you that scares me the most?"

Confessions to an empty wall. Ada sighs and rinses her hair.

Ten minutes later, the bathroom mirror is hazy with steam and the pumpkin spice candle she'd lit has been snuffed out by overflowing wax. After drying off with a towel, she wraps herself in a cotton robe and starts for the door; however, she pauses just before the mirror.

Her reflection is a formless ghost, _faceless_.

"When you see me, Leon…" she trails off as she steps forward and wipes away the condensation with a towel. "… What do you see?"


	2. Stolen Wings

✿ **Pairing** → Leon•Ada

✿ **Word Count** → 652

✿** Summary **→ I'll survive on the memory of you. She smiles calmly as she walks on down the street away from his apartment, the lingering feel of his lips imprinted forever on her soul.

* * *

【Stolen Wings】

She awakens slowly, _pleasantly_.

Her bones pop as she stretches, a dreamy cat on a throne of silk and pillows. The air above the covers is cool—chilly even. Sniffing at it, she turns and curls snugly up to him.

He's warm, his soft breathy snore comforting. Being next to him like this—it's… different. Her lashes flutter as she watches him breathe, his chest rising and falling beneath the covers. The sudden desire to touch him, to skim her fingers over his naked skin and reignite the lingering embers from last night's fire, moves over her like the rising tide… _all-encompassing_.

An impish smile teases her lips and she nuzzles his shoulder, relishing this fleeting moment of him being hers, _solely_ hers. It won't be long before they would both have to wake up, but she will preserve every detail about him, about _them_. She'd drink this memory in like an elixir for her soul and tuck it away safely inside her heart. _I snuck into Heaven with you last night, handsome, but I can't steal your wings forever… _She reaches out to his lips, her fingertips ghosting them tenderly. _Earth is a long hard fall, but I guess you're worth it. _She closes her eyes as his moist breath warms her skin.

Time moves quietly, ticking away like an every quickening heart beat. She wraps her arms around him possessively, desperately. He groans sleepily and rolls on his side, his face now mere centimeters from hers. She breathes him in, savoring him. His lips twitch and her name is a contented rumbling sigh.

An ache suddenly spread_s_ across her chest, stealing her breath away._ Wanti—needing you like this… it isn't something I'm used to, or something that I'm willing to let go._ Her eyes widen at the silent confession. Needing him—she'd known for quite a few years now that Leon had become special to her, in more ways than one, but to completely understand the connection between them, to feel it coursing through her veins like electricity… to _make love_ to him.

This is… entirely new to her.

Perhaps it's because of this very reason that she'd been running all those years. Leon, the exposed vein of her heart, the chink in her impenetrable exterior.

She gazes at him, involuntary tears threatening to fall. "I love you, Leon Scott Kennedy." Her hushed whisper tickles his nose and he scowls. The action makes her smile despite herself and she takes a deep breath, steadying her trembling heart before she continues. "I've loved you for so long… that I don't feel empty, anymore."

_What is that feeling?_ She muses to herself. _Emptiness…_ She must have forgotten it some time ago. Had she been ignoring the truth all this time? Is that how it left without her noticing?

His eyelids flicker with dreams and she can hear time's heartbeat quickening again. _It's time for me to leave, handsome, even though I… _She caresses his face affectionately._ I'll find my way_ _back. I promise._

She barely makes a sound as she slips from his bed, the cold air sucking his warmth away from her bare skin. Paying little attention to it, she moves quickly to find her clothes, which are littered all throughout the apartment. She smirks to herself. One of the potted plants is knocked over. They must have hit it without realizing… Well, they were both pretty distracted. Her smirk breaks into a Cheshire grin.

After dressing, she finds a piece of paper and a pen. He wouldn't be happy with a 'goodbye' note, but then again, neither is she. _However, things outside this little paradise don't change, handsome, and I have to fall back to Earth at some point._ Before she folds it in half, she fishes her lipstick out of her skirt pocket and applies it to her lips. With a final seal of her rose pink lips, she sneaks back into his bedroom and leaves the note near his pillow. He doesn't even stir.

She pauses at the doorway, her murmur lost to the crisp morning chorus of birds. "I'll be back, Leon. I promise."


	3. Floating Breathlessly

✿ **Pairing** → Leon•Ada

✿ **Word Count** → 715

✿** Summary **→ Raw honesty… an open wound revealing just a little more of her heart. He savors these moments, moments when she either doesn't realize, or doesn't care that she's pulled away her mask. He's waiting for the moment she hurls it against the wall, waiting for the sound of it shattering, a brittle twinkle of crippling chains falling free.

* * *

【Floating Breathlessly】

His heart is still racing, a delightful thudding against his chest, warm, almost musical. A slow smile teases his lips and he glances over at her sweat glistened skin. Her own chest is rising and falling hastily, the ebbing excitement giving way to afterglow and satisfaction.

She looks over to him, her eyebrow raising. "Having fun, handsome?"

He wants to touch her, make sure this isn't a dream he's fallen into, _make sure that she hasn't left again_. "I was having fun." His graveled whisper tickles his throat as his fingers skim her shoulder. "Now… I'm…"

Silence stretches around them, comforting. He can't look away from her. It's always like this. She's always caught him off guard, always left him wanting more, yet somehow satisfied… somewhere deep inside.

Back on that crumbling catwalk, in the hellish fire and rising ash, he'd realized just what this woman meant to him. _She's precious to me… because I can share this kind of silence with her._ His fingertips graze her lips, lingering. _This silence isn't empty, because… I trust her, completely._

Her chocolate eyes flicker and her playful expression is momentarily replaced with something else… It's gone suddenly, though, hidden back under bedroom eyes and sly lips. He exhales, disappointed.

"You're so greedy." She chuckles. "It's cute."

Leon's eyebrows soar to his hairline. "Greedy?"

Her lashes flutter and her tongue wets her lips. He's distracted again.

"I can't give you everything, Leon, not… right now… Maybe not ever." Her true age shows in her face at that moment, every creeping line and battled-hardened feature fading into the shadows of twilight.

_Raw honesty…_ an open wound revealing just a little more of her heart. He savors these moments, moments when she either doesn't realize, or doesn't care that she's pulled away her mask.

He's waiting for the moment she hurls it against the wall, waiting for the sound of it shattering, a brittle twinkle of crippling chains falling free.

His arms are encircling her and his lips find hers before he even registers it. Oddly enough, she doesn't protest the action, but invites it. Her fingers crawl up his arms and her breaths are ragged against his mouth. He can feel her heartbeat, a rattling bird in her chest. She embraces him tightly, desperately, and they remain this way for a while, frozen in time.

When he pulls away, he sees something glittering at the corners of her eyes; however, before he can read her thoughts, she looks away. Tears. _What was she thinking just now? I already know, don't I?_

He kisses her jaw line tenderly. "I'll always trust you, Ada. _Always_."

Her eyes crinkle and her lips tremble, as if she's holding something back. He waits, watching her.

"Leon…" Her velvety whisper cracks and she closes her eyes. "I… most of my life—no, all of my life has been a test. I…" She swallows forcefully. "I'm not made to love someone. I never was." Her amber eyes are open and glittering again. "But… I…" She shuts her eyes tightly, the tears dripping down the bridge of her nose.

_Her mask is fracturing in two._ He closes his eyes. _No… I can't let that happen._

Leon takes her chin gently in his hand and turns her to face him again, his gaze boring into her. For the first time in his life, her eyes are wide and unveiled. Exhaustion, fear, want, and desperation are swirling, tangled amongst each other in a glimmering mess.

She wants to look away, to hide her heart—he can feel it, but she holds his stare.

_I love you._

"Ada, I have never asked for you to stay." He caresses her face. "I used to ask for answers, but I understand. I don't need answers, anymore. Reasons are for people too afraid to face what's right in front of them." He smiles contentedly. "Out of all the things in my life, you have never been, and will never be a regret."

Her lips part in surprise and he kisses them, feeling her begin to smile with him.

_I won't let you destroy your mask for me._ Until this moment, he'd not been aware of his own selfishness. His desire to have her, to keep her—a foolish flight of fancy, really—isn't fair. _No, I won't let you destroy such a necessary thing._

As they pull away, Ada reaches out to touch his face, her eyes half-lidded and her expression serene. "No. I can't stay, Leon, but I'll always come back. _Always_."

_You'll hide away your mask for me._ He kisses her forehead. _It's enough._


	4. No Doubts

✿ **Pairing** → Leon•Ada

✿ **Word Count** → 517

✿** Summary **→ You're standing there, arms length. So close, yet so far. I can taste the scent of your skin—fresh cinnamon, sweat, soap, and musky cider. My insides tingle and I feel the strange heat gathering around my heart, raising it higher and higher. I keep my eyes focused on you, my gun never wavering. Is it really loaded? _Would you really want to know?_

✿** Author's Note **→ _The last scene of RE 4 when Ada is given the sample by Leon._

* * *

【No Doubts】

You're standing there, arms length. So close, yet so far. I can taste the scent of your skin—fresh cinnamon, sweat, soap, and musky cider. My insides tingle and I feel the strange heat gathering around my heart, raising it higher and higher. I keep my eyes focused on you, my gun never wavering. Is it really loaded? _Would you really want to know?_

I smile as the words pour easily from my mouth. You stand up cautiously, the glass tube glinting in your hand. The persistent wind blows through your hair, suffocating me with your sweet scent. I conceal a shiver of delight at the smell of your sweat, your own natural cologne. Your eyes find mine, fathomless grey with that intriguing hint of silver. My name is a husky sigh against your lips. Your question is guarded yet hollow. You already know my answer. I take the sample easily, careful not to touch your hand. But, I still feel the warmth of your skin nonetheless, welcoming, genuine.

You know, they say healers have abnormally warm body temperatures. I wouldn't be surprised if it's true. For these past few hours, I've felt more alive dancing around you than I have in the past six years. Though, the truth is you're a handsome trinket behind a window, unattainable.

The way you're looking at me, your eyes demanding the truth. _You know the truth, handsome._ At the sound of the approaching helicopter, I about-face and sprint across the platform. You give chase, but I'm already jumping, my dress fluttering around my legs. I fire my grapple gun into the chopper's side and veer into the cabin, very narrowly missing the blades of the rotor. As the helicopter ascends, I find you standing near the edge of the platform, your expression frustrated. Your tone matches your face as you holler my name over the noise of the engine.

It's better this way—to keep you just before my aching fingers, but not too close. You're like a breath of fresh air to my wary life. And, I want to continue with you this way... my occasional respite.

I toss you the keys to the jet sky. You can make it. I have no doubts as I press the button to arm the C4 planted all throughout the island. You wouldn't have made it this far and still come out smelling like roses if you weren't the best.

The engines to the chopper snarl loudly as the pilot drives it into the rising sun. I blink against its brilliant rays as I clutch my mission. Wesker will not be pleased with my betrayal. _Hmm…_ _This could prove to be interesting._


End file.
